


The General

by interstellartreasure



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: and thats why he failed and is with the counts crew now, been on his bullshit for a long time!!!!, in my version? that traitor is dimentio!, this is all a play on that one hint in spm where someone betrayed ochunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellartreasure/pseuds/interstellartreasure
Summary: “Erebus-”O’Chunks was cut off by another cold glare.“My name, Chunks, is Dimentio.” The jester sneered, “Has much more of a flair to it, hm?”“We both work for a new person, it’d be best if we forgot our past.”-characters: o'chunks and dimentio (who goes by the alias erebus for half the story!)i ended up rewriting some of these old ideas and compiling it all onto one doc? so, we got this! this is my version of canon wherein the o'chunks' traitor is dimentio. i miss writing for super paper mario, it was nice to revisit it, even if i was just reworking old ideas and premises.





	The General

“Erebus,” The General called, “c’mere.”

A small boy stood from the table, giving a quick, “Until next time,” theatrical bow, and apologetic look to his crowd before rushing into the next room to where he was called.

“Yes? Dearest General, whatever do you require?” He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. His normally smiling expression now slightly pained. “Have you gotten any response from your homeland?”

“No," A hint of dread joined his rough sigh, but he swiftly brushed it aside, clearing his throat. "But, Erebus, what I was goin’ te say: ‘fore we go out, ye really need some...” The General silently gestured toward the racks of armor along the side of the room.

“Oh. You want me to wear color, O’Chunks?” Erebus asked, looking over his usual, dark outfit. O’Chunks groaned, but Erebus continued seriously, “I’m quite sorry, but I believe that would create more trouble considering our circumstances.”

“No ye buffoon.” O’Chunks rolled his eyes, then picked up one of the suits of armor. “It’s a li’l big for ye. But ye need _ some _protection.”

Erebus laughed. “Oh, General…” He glanced up admirably. “How cute. I’m a magic user, you know.” At the unimpressed look, he explained simply, “It is _ very _easy to protect myself.”

“Erebus-” O’Chunks started disappointedly.

“You don’t believe me?” Erebus laughed again, “Go on, try and hit me.”

“I don’t hit my-”

“_Try _ it.”

O’Chunks didn’t even put his full strength into it, but still grimaced at the sharp shock that flew through his body. He pulled back quickly, holding his now-shaky fist. He stared for a few moments. There was no real contact to cause this reaction, yet his fist stopped inches from Erebus’ shoulder.

“You see? It’s quite an easy trick I use to avoid and, should this fail,” Dimentio made a motion as if to drop the invisible barrier, “I can still endure attacks as a magic user. I’d worry much, _ much _more about your own troops.”

“Aye.”

“Now, if that was all, I really do have other plans for tonight. Adieu, General!”

O’Chunks placed a hand on Erebus’ shoulder, as the magician had taken the barrier down right after the incident. The boy stopped, turning around. For a second, O’Chunks thought he recognized a flare of annoyance in those yellow eyes. But it was gone in a beat.

“Where?”

“Oh, well, I had planned on doing this after I was done with my story--well, _ before _ your interruption.” Erebus put on an expression that told he was joking, but his tone was enough to tell he was still irritated. He brushed it off quickly, “See, I must restore my more... ‘magical’ magical items. There are a few ways to do it, but the easiest one I’ve found is through this shop the others told me about; they’ve got such a _ wonderful _ variety of products! I simply haven’t found time to get away to this specific one, and it _ is _ a shame as a magician to be caught without your full stock.”

For that moment of silence, doubt, Erebus worried O’Chunks would stop him there despite how he tried to set up this situation as realistic for this persona.

“Be back soon, ye hear?” The General warned, “We’ll need ye.”

“Yes, yes.” He paused, a smile slipping back onto his face, “Although, thinking of it, _ and _seeing as our hapless victims are miles away at the moment, I believe I could risk staying out an hour longer than curfew to explore the forest around us. I’d just gather up a few more materials while we stay in this area before we begin moving out tomorrow. Please, General?” Erebus asked sweetly, “Just for me?”

O’Chunks paused. Then he sighed again, too tired to argue, “A’ight Erebus.”

“Oh! Thank you, sincerely!” Erebus grabbed onto O’Chunks’ hand, shaking it before rushing away. “Goodbye, Chunks! You ought not die while I’m away!”

The General wearily waved as Erebus closed the door.

After almost an hour of walking, Erebus finally reached his destination.

This wasn’t counting the time he took to excuse himself from those at camp, and the time it took to act casual while remaining on schedule.

He could’ve teleported, of course, but sometimes walking calmed him. And he needed that right now. He didn’t want to show all of his powers as an anxious and obnoxious mess lest they found out he was a dark magician.

They would never trust him then. Supposedly, that magic was uncontrollable, having destroyed the Ancients. Erebus wouldn’t know. Over the centuries he remembered, his magic was always predictable; just as each step led him forward, his magical ‘instincts’ would only take hold to lead him through the rougher battles.

He cleared his thoughts as soon as a shadow approached him. He stood straight, readying himself to fight until- “So you’re the ‘Dimentio’ we’ve heard much about.”

A ridiculous grin spread across Erebus’ face. He nearly forgot he returned to that old name.

“Of course. Who else could I be?”

“You’d better have what you promised.” Another sneered, appearing just behind the main man. “Our lord won’t handle your theatrics as easily as your General seems to.”

“I wouldn’t _ ever _sign myself up for such a worthless death.” Erebus put his hand on his chest as if swearing it, “I’ll be on my best behavior while delivering the information, I assure you.”

The first man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, studying Erebus’ every movement. But after a few moments, he allowed himself to relax. “Fine. Come then. Quickly. He’s waiting for the plans, boy.”

* * *

“Where’d the General go?” There was a hint of boredom within the boy’s voice, as if creating this conversation just to interrupt silence between the four of them. Erebus continued to twirl around the small sparks on the tips of his dark gloves, giving a soft sigh as he lifted his head and fixed his posture. “Hm?”

“Probably just to check on how things are going ‘round here.” Kenneth offered his explanation.

Mirien glanced over her twin exasperatedly, “No, you idiot, O’Chunks said ‘e was scouting ahead t-”

“Did he?” He laughed. “It was early, y’know.”

Erebus immediately put out the bit of magic in his hands, now folding them together on the table. He stared at the two, clearing his throat.

“Alone?” He asked.

“Seems so.”

“Hm,” He paused, “Had the General mentioned which direction we were to continue from here? Or, simply, the direction in which he went?” Even with his quiet voice, it held authority. It wasn’t quite enough to be arrogant, but certainly teetering on the line leading into it.

“...I don’ remember.”

“Oh, please,” Erebus remained strangely still. “You haven’t _ any _clue?”

“Probably continuing in the direction we’ve been goin’. He’s still certain we’re on the trail of _ them_, considering we ran into that burned down town of y-” Kenneth’s voice halted just as soon as Erebus smiled at him. The boy’s smile was cold enough, but the gaze was utterly destructive.

“You’re a magician, aren’t you?” A girl who’d remained silent beside this spoke up at last--Kiyre, Erebus recognized, a descendant of the Tribe of Ancients. “Why don’t you try and locate him or something?”

“I don’t put skill in _ that _ sort of precision.” Erebus answered, nearly snapping at her. However, he forced his voice to remain slow and reasonable. “But, should it comes down to such, I’m sure I will try. Someone’s ought to make sure he’s alright, as he left hours ago.”

“I wonder why y’even care,” She glared at the magic-user, her fists clenched tightly to the hem of her loose shirt. “It’s not as if you’re all that close to the General anyway, if you’ve the nerve to doubt him.”

“I couldn’t ever doubt our dearest General,” Erebus’ voice went flat. He wasn’t going to deal with petty arguments now. He stood to face those three. “The ‘doubt’ I have is not indicative of a lack of trust, it’s the lack of certainty. This is a situation none can predict, not even our beloved O’Chunks, and _ that, _ Kiyre, is what keeps me on edge.”

With that, Erebus turned and left without another word, though the shadow of his presence left silence in the room. It was funny; his words resonated deep within the others, while _ he _could truly care less. It was merely a front, after all. Everything was, at this point.

Erebus considered going back, but after taking a few steps away and hearing Kiyre’s frustrated voice, he finally set on teleporting himself elsewhere.

Where the magician ended up wasn’t specific, he simply searched for the vague area a few miles ahead, and continued to walk.

Walking always calmed him down a bit. He found himself wondering if O’Chunks ever did the same.

The stage was beautiful this afternoon. The breeze was soft, it lightly shook the leaves of the trees around, lifted the petals of flowers to float for just a moment before settling on the dull green grass below. Even the dirt beneath Erebus’ boots had a certain texture that synced up nicely with the nature of all else. It was a perfect scene.

The actor followed the turn of the path, simply observing the soon-to-be tragedy. There would be split sides; this poor, wondrous place had little time left before the conflict would leave only dust behind.

As such: he must focus on the present, enjoy it while it lasted. Why worry about what was to come when it has been set? It was a written fate, nothing left to do. The script was written and given to its actors a thousand long years ago.

Heavy footsteps interrupted the peace brought from the environment, boots that crushed the rough ground beneath it.

That was when O’Chunks came into view between this dirt path and the green.

The stage was finally set.

“Good afternoon, General!” Erebus called, again allowing himself a wide grin as O’Chunks gave a surprised gasp. The General turned, then sighed, a silent _ ‘of course’ _ on his face. He stood from where he was kneeling. Erebus made a silent appearance, somehow sneaking up behind the General. He almost sighed, it was a shame he let the chance go to complete waste. “I hope you wouldn’t mind my intrusion, but I simply couldn’t stop wondering where in the _ worlds _ you could be.”

“What’re ye doin’?” O’Chunks questioned wearily. “An’ _ how _are ye here already? I didn’ hear anythin’ t’ere for te longest time, an’ I checked ‘forehand, mind.”

The General just gestured to the winding path Erebus came from, sighing as the boy’s smile widened once more.

“Magic!” Erebus exclaimed joyfully, gesturing dramatically with both of his arms, “I still have trouble believing so many people, such as yourself, can stand to live without it.”

“‘Course we can. Ye learn to adapt, I s’pose.” O’Chunks watched Erebus, a tired smile tugging at his mouth, “Ye didn’ hafta be here, I was fine, jus’ on my way back.”

“Mm, I figured as much.” The cheer faded a bit in Erebus’ actions, now fixated on observing O’Chunks. The General was just now easing up around Erebus, he’d been around him long enough to know Erebus usually acted like this. There was nothing off in Erebus’ facade, thankfully.

Yet O’Chunks still seemed anxious about… something. It was something that Erebus couldn’t quite decipher. He knew it wasn’t related to his own presence, exactly, but something just as recent.

“Now,” Erebus began, noting this and offering a hand to O’Chunks. “Would you prefer to walk, or shall we return right now?”

“Look, yer intents are good an’ all, but ‘m not feelin’ up to magic. I oughtta walk back.” O’Chunks recognized the disappointment, offering his comforting tone, “‘Sides, we’re not that far away, ‘s only a mile or so-”

“My General, my _ dearest _ General, it’s more than _ just _that.” Erebus corrected.

“I don’ think so. See--” He pulled out a small pocket watch, and Erebus couldn’t help a small snicker at the idea of O’Chunks actually being able to read or use that. “I used some’a my things as markers, an’ I hid _ this _ in that bush soon after I left. If anythin’, camp’s _ just _over a mile away.”

Erebus paused for a moment, realizing that O’Chunks was genuine. He was in the wrong. _ He _was the one who miscalculated the distance. That was why, though he hadn’t meant to reach O’Chunks so early, he did.

But his magic wasn’t at fault. If it was his magic, he’d know. He was sure he’d know. His magic _ was _ him. More than any other name, beneath any facade; he still had his magic.

The boy passed it off as a laugh, “Oh, O’Chunks, I was _ exaggerating!_ I hadn’t been walking all that long, but my own feet hurt just as well, I was hoping we could get back the way I got here, _ but _if you insist.”

O’Chunks allowed himself a small laugh. He stood just beside Erebus, giving a teasing grin. “Yer much shorter when y’aren’t floating around.”

Erebus glanced up quickly, giving a sour look. He folded his arms, “I walked _ for _ you, O’Chunks. At least I tried the idea out here.”

He wasn’t able to keep the situation on that, giggling again before beginning to hover just above the ground. If he was going to follow O’Chunks on the walk back, he didn’t want to physically strain himself more than he had to right now. Even if his magic wasn’t fading, he knew he must be cautious. Floating was the easiest thing to him, natural, and it calmed him to know he could easily escape from those who couldn’t rise.

“Moving on, why were you out here in the first place? With respect, General, I thought you’d at least bring a few people with you if you were to leave--the safety of numbers and all.”

“T’ere’s also te attention a’numbers.” O’Chunks pointed out, “I was checkin’ for te basics of information we need, an’ a place to stay. I had t’ set it up rooms wit’ them before we actually arrived, an’ even then I don’ wanna overwhelm ‘em.”

“Ah, I see.” Erebus nodded, musing on, “Though, you could have waited a bit, surely? I believe it'd take a day to move everyone once more, just outside the city borders, no?”

“Yeh're right, but I want it secured ‘fore anythin’ bad happens. ‘Sides, it opens te chance to keep back suspicion, if some go ahead a’where we stopped an’ take time to settle...”

His reasoning faded into the background. Erebus saw no reason to object any further. He played his part, O’Chunks was just dragging it on. He examined the hints of tear on the tips of his gloves, only able to imagine how dangerous it would be for those around if he used magic without them.

How horrifying. Especially with how… admittedly, _ erratic _his magic has been of late.

“What’s t’at look fer?” The General frowned, halted just a few steps behind Erebus. His arms folded as he waited for an answer. Erebus dared to look back. That wasn’t the same expression O’chunks wore when concerned, though it was close. Worry? No, no. Ridiculous. That was for closer relationships. Erebus… couldn’t figure out what it was, but he had to settle with not knowing, else he’d linger on for longer than he had.

The magician folded his hands calmly, pulling on a smile before turning to him. “I was wondering if I may, with your permission, be excused from the fire tonight?”

“Again?”

“Yes. I do realize it’s disregarding this unity you’ve created with the others, but lately it’s been… rather draining, in honesty.”

The lies came so easily. O’Chunks usually believed them, but doubt rose for just a moment. His eyes bore into the magician, but Erebus firmly held that neutral smile.

“T’at te only reason?” He asked sternly. Erebus stepped forward just in time to avoid O’Chunks’ attempt to put his hands on his shoulder. It was simply annoying at this point; O’Chunks tried to be physically comforting while searching for the answer, but Erebus would never break that easily. The General should’ve realized that by now... but instead the fool frowned. “Is it somethin’ they’re doin’?”

“No, no.” Erebus answered quickly--perhaps _ too _quickly. “Of course not, as I’ve said, I’ve just been rather tired. And...” He bit his lip, silencing himself. Would it be right to speak the truth, now that he’d already gone behind O’Chunks’ back? A few more lies surely wouldn’t hurt the General much more, would they?

“And?”

“And my magic has been off, recently.” He huffed reluctantly. It didn’t matter, he decided, he was to keep up an act of sincerity around the General either way. A few truths wouldn’t hurt. “I was hoping to figure out exactly what may contribute to it while no others were around to be harmed.”

“Of course, Erebus.” O’Chunks softened his gaze. “Good luck.” 

The jester didn’t know why he winced.

* * *

“Salutations!” The others could swear Dimentio’s grin was even wider than usual. It was the boy’s intonation that made O'Chunks shudder, almost stumbling back from the shock of _ that _ familiar, cheery voice. But that wasn’t possible--this could never be Erebus. Erebus was long gone.

“General-” Nastasia started, taking hold of O’Chunks’ arms and attempting to guide him aside. The giant man went stiff, for if he hadn't kept still, he was sure he would’ve broken entirely. His eyes locked with the jester's. “O'Chunks, what happened?” She asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

Dimentio still had his hand extended, the other was hidden behind his back. His smile didn't waver, but only the Count could notice the slight trembling as Dimentio slowly pulled his hand back, close to his chest as if grasping his heart. Dimentio kept his confident demeanor as he hovered just above the ground, eyes locked on O'Chunks until the larger man glanced away, toward the ground.

O'Chunks shook his head. He seemed fine, but his usually-strong voice faltered as he forced an apology and insisted he was alright. Nastasia insisted otherwise, insisted this introduction could be shortened to decrease the discomfort ‘ever-so-apparent’ in his expression.

O'Chunks pulled himself away from her, mustering a smile of sorts, albeit forced and wary. He was now the one to offer a scarred hand to the jester, introducing himself.

Dimentio's body continued with the act, but his mind stuck on that last, small detail. It was insignificant to the others, brushing it off as the other scars--the same, worthless battle scars-- but _ the magician _ hadn't remembered _ these _large, faded scars on the beloved General. He still remembered the stories to each marking on the General's skin--this? This had no explanation.

“Quite an honor to meet you at long last.” Dimentio's lie flowed as smoothly as his actions, now pulling away to follow a curt bow. “I've heard much of Nastasia’s ramblings,” He shot an amused smirk at the still-concerned assistant, who bit her lip while watching the weary General's every move. “Am I right to say you had quite an accomplished background just before your final debut?”

“Close ‘nough.” O'Chunks replied, his tone was obviously displeased, but that was simply the surface. Dimentio found the slight anxiety and bits of anger that festered beneath the stubborn, dull man. 

“My, my! A sensitive subject,” Dimentio felt his voice leave him within the instant the Count set a stern gaze on him. What a tragedy! His dramatic teasing of the old General now cut short by this indirect gesture of mercy. “I'll be sure to avoid it, mind you, though I'll be on edge to hear some of your more, ah, victorious tales later.”

O'Chunks snorted, looking away. He wasn't one to object to anything he was expected to do (why, he'd do more than expected, Dimentio knew) but through his stiff posture and bitter expression, it was apparent he wished to find a place of solitude quite soon. 

The Count was alive just enough to notice this as well, simply giving a silent signal to Nastasia to take the General away.

With that, and a soft chuckle from the jester, the Count left behind this emotional responsibility again. Dimentio _ would _ chide him, but he genuinely doubted the Count would be as accepting of little jests as the General had been those years ago.

As Nastasia began to take leave, about to call O'Chunks to follow, Dimentio reached to stop her. His fingertips hardly touched her before he winced and stepped back. It was, thankfully, enough to get her attention anyhow.

“Would you like me to take in our new recruit? A tour, perhaps?” Dimentio offered brightly, though every part of his being could feel O'Chunks giving a heated glare at him, obviously frustrated and unnerved. There was no way this could end as positively as the jester set it up to be, but he was willing to attempt so anyway.

He had a vague plan in mind as well, should things go awry. It would be fun to experiment.

It was better to take care of this possible problem sooner than later, and Nastasia gave him permission to do so in allowing him to pair up with his old General. He would finish up her task, of course, but add a few variations of his own to fulfill his requirements. There would be no loose ends anymore.

Dimentio walked swiftly to join O’Chunks, Nastasia only glanced back, slowly taking leave, hesitant to be the first to go. Eventually, she did slide out the same door the Count left through. Dimentio smiled up at the General. The man was tenser than before, being struck with the realization he was now trapped with him.

O'Chunks sincerely hoped his suspicions were wrong; after all, they had to be. No matter how his mind screamed and warned him--

The General knew it better than anyone else; Erebus was long gone.

“Let us start over, yes?” 

It was the first time Dimentio had removed his mask within Castle Bleck. And it was in front of this fool.

O’Chunks turned away immediately, ready to go back to the Count and tell him what Dimentio _ really _was; someone who only plays for himself. A liar, a “mercenary” who disguised himself as a tragic, but optimistic, magic user all those years ago.

And all those terrible memories came rushing back to the warrior.

The jester placed a cold, gloved hand onto O’Chunks’ arm, freezing him in place.

_ “Please, _ General?” Dimentio said it in such a tone that O’Chunks almost thought it was genuine- O’Chunks _ would’ve _ thought it was had he not had this happened once before.

“Not anymore.” O’Chunks spat bitterly, refusing to look. “No.”

He tried moving away. His legs wouldn’t work.

“I asked you nicely.” Dimentio murmured softly, removing his hand, stepping back enough to stare at the General. “And yet you shove it back in my face…”

“You’re like a whiny child.” The jester sighed, settling back down onto the ground in front of O’Chunks. He’d locked the door as soon as they stepped in to this hall. “You think you’ve had it difficult? See, you’re a _ spoiled boy. _ That little, oh-so bloody scene stuck in your head… Ha, if only that were the _ worst _ of these worlds.”

O’Chunks gasped as Dimentio gestured toward him, for suddenly the words _ pierced _ him. There was no sign other than that single movement that Dimentio had done _ anything _ to him, but O’Chunks could hardly breathe in the moments after that. An image tried to burn itself into his mind--a crumbling castle, fire, blood, death, _ the Count’s book_\--but Dimentio pulled his arm back down and it flashed only once more before disappearing.

Dimentio gave into his familiar giggling fit, unmistakably the same O’Chunks often heard during the calmer times. One that used to make him smile. One Erebus used after someone made a jest of how terrible he’d been, how that boy would never take things seriously. And he’d laugh and laugh with that light voice of his, only proving their point. He never denied he was anything but a fool, as far as O’Chunks could remember.

“Oh? Did that hurt?” The jester asked after slightly calming down, covering his smile in false modesty. “Let’s have you relive that _ one _ scene, little weapon.”

The warrior opened his mouth to scream, but it was silenced. _(“Kenneth, no!”) _

All that he was allowed to do was sob _(It was too late;) _

and beg _(three arrows mercilessly dug their way into his chest,) _

for it to end._ (and the shooter only grinned.) _

_("Your last chance, General.”) _ He needed it to end. _("You’re outnumbered.” _)

Even if it meant he had to _ die _ to escape it. _(He should’ve died then.) _

_ (Why did he bother trying to run?(Why did he bother trying to live?)(What life was there?)(He’s never going to survive.)(Not without them.)_

_(They’re all dead.)(Because of him.)(Mistake.)(Dead.)(Dead.)(Dead.) _

_ (Dead.) _

It was the most entertaining thing in the world for this cruel boy. Dimentio tore O’Chunks away, but still felt sick joy at the tears which remained, which the old General choked on.

“Now, you see,” Dimentio took the upset, drained glare and gave a gleeful smile back. “I’m still merciful, for you, O’Chunks. I could’ve done _ that _ as an introduction. I could’ve given you _ my _ memory of that time! But I didn’t. I genuinely wished for some peace, eventual trust, between us; using my mask a second chance. Alas, you _ had _ to threaten telling the Count these horrid lies.”

“Ye _ are _ a liar,” O’Chunks spat, “he oughtta know it. Ye never tried te be loy-” 

“I did try.” Dimentio hissed, “Even when I was working for _ you, _ General, I tried my best to remain loyal. I tried to ignore their offers, but in the end…” 

The boy’s serious expression fell and he began laughing again, sounding genuinely cheerful. It could easily be mistaken as happiness if one wasn’t in the room. O’Chunks wished he could run. _ (Coward.) _

“Maybe I don’t need a mask. Why, you’d be better off trusting me if you forgot my face entirely,” Dimentio mused, “I can’t risk _ you _ accidentally slip up, associating me with that one from oh-so long ago.”

“Erebus-”

O’Chunks was cut off by another cold glare.

“My _ name, _ Chunks, is Dimentio.” The jester sneered, “Has much more of a flair to it, hm?”

His grin returned as if he hadn’t ever corrected that. He clapped his hands together. “Well,” Dimentio continued carelessly, “Although this has been a fun reunion, I’m afraid there must always be an adieu.”

O’Chunks’ expression fell, and he frantically struggled again to get out of the room, ignoring Dimentio’s pitying gaze, the obvious hopelessness surrounding his attempts.

“We both work for a new person, it’d be best if we forgot our past.”

Dimentio’s smirk widened as he raised a hand to the air,

“Ciao, dearest General."

**Author's Note:**

> if ur interested in following me im @enbyfives on tumblr! fair warning though: lately i've been in a star wars: the clone wars shift :0(  
super paper mario is still very dear to my heart, tho,,,,


End file.
